


An Ill-Conceived Meeting

by handelgamer



Series: Steeled Walls and Unending Faith - Tales from the Dragonsong War [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Awkward Conversations, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Multiple Warriors of Light, awkward tea time, gay gal assumes the worst of man, post 3.0 MSQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: An invitations to the Lord Commander for a private meeting is not to be ignored but that doesn't mean Arashi has to like it. Post 3.0 MSQ.





	An Ill-Conceived Meeting

There was a tension that followed Arashi whenever she was alone in Ishgard. A tension that could be only felt by one who had scales and a tail that seemed draconic in nature. But alas, a summons to the Lord Commander of the city she was currently living in couldn’t be ignored. Though she puzzled as to why exactly her. Syngigeim was the more elegant, wonderful and, most importantly, verbose of the two of them. And he did get a full report of what happened in Azys Lla from her...well from them, but mostly her.

 

So why in the seven hells did Aymeric request a private meeting with her? In his home!?

 

She godsdamned hoped it wasn’t a love confession. He should know better than to ask a taken woman.

 

It wasn’t too far away from House Fortemps, thankfully. Only a few moments of glares from the nobles as she knocked on the door. An older gentleman came to greet her. “Ah, you must be Mistress Arashi. Come, come in!” The home was well, it was nice. Obviously, not as opulent as House Fortemps but it was pleasant enough. She was led into what appeared to be a small living room, with couches, a well-stocked bookshelf and a warm hearth. And there was the man himself, enjoying a bit of tea. He put down his cup and stood up as soon as she came in. “Arashi,” he said, pleasantly smiling.

 

“Aymeric,” she said giving a cut nod back.

 

“Be at ease, my friend.” He said, evidently seemingly noticing how Arashi’s tension did not easily melt away and offered her a seat on an opposing couch away from her. However, she did not be at ease as she scooted over and gingerly took her spot, with the countenance of a cornered enemy. He, however, did not falter and gave her a pleasant smile and said “I wish to thank you personally for all that you have done and will do for Ishgard. For saving us all from enslavement to a primal’s thrall and stopping my father’s madness.”

 

“Of course,” she nodded and said, tension never wavering.

 

Now he finally seemed to be a bit concerned because of her behavior. “Is something the matter?”

 

She exhaled. “Oh you know, guy meets girl. Guy likes girl. Guy invites girl on what seems to be a date despite girl being very much in love with someone else,” she said through clenched teeth.

 

There was a brief moment that Aymeric looked a bit taken back by her frustration but he quickly recovered and showed only a face of genuine concern. Whatever social skills he learned as a highborn bastard was well practiced. “Twas not mine intent to make you uncomfortable. I deeply apologize for having done so. Clearly, I should state my purpose for this private audience.”

 

“Please do,” Arashi said, slumping a bit back on the couch now. She now eyed the tart near the tea set. They looked very sweet, mildly surprising her at his tastes. Wouldn’t expect a Lord Commander to love sweets. Then again, Arashi didn’t quite fit the typical heroic heroine mold either. Too grumpy.

 

“As you are well aware, you and yours exploits reached mine ears long before you stepped into Ishgard. Many are already beginning to chart the paths of the famed Warriors of Light. Yours, however, is a tale most obscured. Merely a vagabond before she became a hero.”

 

“Is that it?” Arashi said after swallowing a piece of tart. “You simply want to hear my tale? Out of everyone around?”

 

“Also you heavily remind me of my friend, Estinein.”

 

Arashi tensed right back up on that statement. “Choose your next words exceedingly carefully, Lord Commander.”

 

There his facade broke. Sort of. His face was a mixture of concern, (for his sake?) and a bit of anger now. Apparently, someone was very unaware of Arashi’s utter hatred for her fellow Dragoon. And for a few moments, the two hung there in silence, Arashi glaring daggers at Aymeric, while he pondered what to say to her.

 

At last, he took a breath and met her hard gaze. “Your anger and rage that festers within you is not unlike his.” And before she could get a word in edgewise, “Of you and your allies reactions to Haurchefant’s death, yours was one of outrage and anger. And murderous retribution. Not unlike that which Estinein felt towards the loss of his family. Not unlike that which Nidhogg feels towards the loss of his.”

 

“Unlike the both of them, I don’t wish bloody vengeance on absolutely every single one of a person, don’t I?” Arashi shouted, standing up. “It’s just Primals, things that should not be! Those that warp minds to their will and slay all those who stand against them. You bloody thanked me for stopping your father!”

 

While his face was set like a stone, his voice began to quiver with anger. “Do you even think of the consequences of those actions? Do you not think the Heavens Ward had friends, compatriots? Do you not even care for the blood that you spill all in the name of justice?!”

 

_Do you not think of your actions!?_

 

Arashi thoughts snapped back. Often did she think those thoughts of Estinein. How he was careless, foolish, quick to judge and quicker to anger. But was she not just the same? Spitting fire and fury to mask the pain? It was a difficult thing to realize. She wanted to smother it, bury the truth deep, but what would that solve? Instead, she let out a steadying breath. The anger drained away, reluctantly but steadily.

 

“I’m sorry, Aymeric. I shouldn’t have gone that far,” she said, sighing and slumping back down.

 

“It’s alright,” he said. A small platitude. An uncomfortable air hung between the two of them. Aymeric looked contemplative and then suddenly, “I have an idea. I shall return swiftly.” Arashi watched as he swiftly left the room. She listened closely, trying to guess at where he was going. Over to the side...and then down some stairs. A cellar of sorts. It was only a brief moment before she heard those footsteps return, with a bottle of wine and two glasses in his hands.

 

“Shall I be correct in assuming you are a woman more inclined to drink?” Aymeric asked.

 

“Usually,” she said. “But I have one stipulation.”

 

“Name it.”

 

“If I pass out, you are to take me to Fortemps Manor.”

 

Aymeric gave a hearty chuckle at that. “Of course. Whatever the lady wishes.”

 

“One more rule. Don’t call me that,” Arashi said, nabbing a glass and the wine bottle from him.

 

* * *

 

Aymeric’s motives were not sure pure as to simply ease the tension between the two of them. For one, men were always more willing to talk while under a slight state of drunkeness. And Aymeric wanted to learn about her. About a woman who, as brash and angry as she was about her lot in life, would swallow that and continue fighting for Ishgard.

 

But mostly it was one comment she said under her breath, when he outlined the plan to stop the Archbishop, to murder his own father.

 

“Not the first time I had to do that.”

 

In short, it was curiosity. He wondered how someone who could keep such goodly company, and win the heart of it’s champion, Syngigeim, could have uttered those words. What context and why?

 

Slowly he asked about her life. Her family and home. She was a refugee from the land of Doma, far to the East, she said. Fleeing imperial occupation, her family found their way in the Dravania and settled in as hunters and nomads, never going so far as to step foot into Coerthas, having heard tales of how their kind were treated there. Initially, she had her mother, father and sister. Her mother died to one of Nidhogg’s brood as she defended one of Hraesvelgr’s own dragons from the Horde. “The Dragonsong War didn’t just affect you high and mighty Isghard folk!” she blurted out.

 

He nodded politely. He had been wise to only drink a single glass. She was quickly tearing through that wine bottle. Was it the pain of recalling? He would know that well enough. And still she kept talking, like a river that had been broken from a dam.

 

She talked about the pain of grief that fell over the family. How life had somehow changed, despite most everything being the same. They were still nomads, hunting chocobos for trade but still. And then, one day, her father strayed too far into Gnath territory…

 

“Got himself...taken and bound by those bugs. And he came at me. And...”

 

“That’s enough.” Aymeric said. It was all he needed to know. He moved over, sat beside her, and put his hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for making you relive that and I’m sorr-”

 

Arashi shrugged off his hand. “Don’t need your pity,” she muttered, tossing her head to one side. Aymeric pretended not to see the tears threatening to spill forth. “I did what I had to do.” She was closing up again, withdrawing back into herself. Perhaps he had gone too far after all.

 

“Perhaps, I shall call for Syngigeim. You have had a bit much to drink.”

 

She muttered again, barely enough for him to hear but still he managed to do so. “...don’t want to lose anymore. Lost Mother, lost Father, lost Sanda, lost Haurchefant...can’t lose anymore.”

 

He turned quickly and looked for his loyal steward, as a pang of sorrow hit him as well.

 

* * *

 

“By all accounts, this was an ill-conceived meeting,” he said to Syngigeim, with whom he had hoped would come for Arashi. The Au Ra was now on the verge of sleep and he had a promise to fulfill. Arashi stumbled over to Syngigeim, hugging the Roegadyn tightly as she dozed into her chest. Aymeric swore he heard her mutter “pillow good.”

 

“Alright, we better get you home and in bed then,” Syngigeim smiled and patted Arashi on the head, while also moving her around so she was hugging her side.

 

“I would also like to give you this, for the two of you, as a way of apology for my actions tonight,” Aymeric said, holding out a wine bottle towards Syngigeim. She took the wine bottle with her free hand, and smiled when she saw the label. A La Noscean vintage.

 

“Thank you, Sir Aymeric. Hopefully she won’t be too angry with you on the ‘morrow,” Syngigeim said.

 

“I will be you-” Arashi started but whatever insult she was going to say was lost as Syngi, steadied her as they turned towards House Fortemps.

 

“Come on now, let’s go home,” Syngi smiled and said. Aymeric watched them, Arashi desperately clinging onto her lover’s waist, as he heard her say “I got you. Up the steps we go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'M FINALLY BACK WRITING THIS SERIES.
> 
> Again, a lot of the credit for this also goes to @WordiestBird for co-writing bits and pieces about this. Turned out a lot more angsty than I was expecting but then again, that be Arashi for ya!


End file.
